Por Cuestiones de Familia
by SerenaTsukinoMoon
Summary: [UA][ONESHOT][SONFIC]Su amor fue como un cuento de hadas hasta que se enteraron de la terrible verdad. Un SerenaXDarien aunque no lo paresca, basado en la cacion de Ana Cirre Por Cuestiones de Familia


**POR CUESTIONES DE FAMILIA**

Siempre he creído que la luna es una sabia consejera, una gran amiga, que busca a alguien a quien ayudar, por eso su luz se filtra por cualquier ventana, por cualquier habitación, sin importar si sus ocupantes están tristes o contentos, o si están solos o acompañados, si duermen ya o la contemplan mientras se pierden en sus pensamientos más profundos, como lo hago yo desde que toda esto comenzó, y es que sola la oscuridad de la noche y su astro pueden ser testigos del inmenso dolor que llevo en mi interior.

Muchas personas creen que el sufrimiento o la felicidad son consecuencia de nuestras acciones, yo más bien diría que son consecuencia de nuestras decisiones, aunque la mayoría de estas se rijan por las normas que impone la sociedad, por que no tenemos el valor de ser diferentes, de romper las cadenas que nos impiden ser felices. En algún momento yo creí ser diferente, las decisiones que tomaba salían de lo más profundo de mi corazón y eso me llevo a conocer la verdadera felicidad, y fue cuando descubrí que nuestras vida también es modificada por el destino y lo que en un principio es una buena decisión que te lleva a alcanzar el cielo, puede hacerte vivir el peor de los infiernos.

_Cada noche, antes del sueño y, si es que este llega,_

_No puedo evitar Pensar ti._

-Serena…amor…que haces?... ven a la cama- dice aquel hombre con el que estoy casada desde hace año y medio, no le contesto simplemente me giro y lentamente me alejo de la ventana, hasta llegar a nuestra cama y me recuesto junto a él, quien inmediatamente me abraza y con voz aún adormilada me pregunta-Te pasa algo???-otra vez me falta el valor para decirle que no es a él a quien amo y lo único que logrohacer es fingir una sonrisa, mientras un simple no se escapa de mis labios, parece que me ha creído por que no insiste en preguntar, siento como sus manos se pierden entre mis rubios cabellos, hasta llegar a rozar mi espalda, al tiempo que atrapa mis labios entre los suyos, cierro mis ojos y contesto por instinto, por que muy dentro de mi nace la sensación de que es otro quien me besa, quien me toca, quien me ama, y por un momento siento que soy feliz, pero cuando todo acaba siento que aquella cama es aún más grande y más fría que antes.

_Y aún que es otro, quien intenta, entibiar mi fría cama, cierro los ojos _

_Y solo pienso en ti._

Los rayos del sol hacen que despierte, veo a mi lado y para mi fortuna él ya no esta, me levanto y mientras me arreglo vuelvo a prometerme que esa será la ultima noche que piense en él, que si no estoy a su lado es por que es lo mejor para los dos, me decido a bajar y antes de entrar a la cocina le oigo decir

-Te has despertado???, lastima yo quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama- y al escucharlo me vuelvo a preguntar por que no me he podido enamorar de él, si es simplemente el hombre perfecto, siento como sus labios se posan otra vez sobre los míos e intento contestarle por ser él y no por quien yo quiero que sea-Un beso tuyo mi querido bombón es lo único que necesito para alegrar mis mañanas- sonrió, intento que todo lo que en verdad siento no salga a flote, me señala la silla y comprendo que el desayuno esta listo, empiezo a comer y el sabor de otros desayunos se posa en mi paladar y no puedo evitar pensar que ni en eso lo llega a superar y me recrimino por compararlos una vez más- Sabes hace un rato llamo Mina- la mención de mi hermana logra acaparar toda mi atención.

-Que quería??-

-No me quiso decir, dijo que en cuanto pudieras le hablaras- no he terminado de desayunar pero eso no impide que me levante con la intención de ir a hablar con ella, con suerte me va a decir algo relacionado con él- Serena por favor termina de desayunar después le hablas- te prometo que cuando acabe de hablar con Mina, regresare a terminar de desayunar, él mueve negativamente su cabeza un par de veces, pero al final sonríe y eso me basta para correr hacia el teléfono y marcar el numero de la que un día fue mi casa, escucho como timbra un par de veces hasta que una voz conocida se escucha al otro lado, aunque no es la que la que esperaba oír , por lo que me quedo un momento en silencio, mientras escucho como se pierde la paciencia de aquella persona ante mi silencio.

-Bueno, BUENO, CON UN DEMONIO SI NO VA A CONTESTAR PARA QUE HABLE- No cabe la menor duda es ella y antes de que cuelgue tartamudeo su nombre

-Re…re…Rei???- Parece que me ha reconocido por que me llama por mi nombre

-Claro que soy yo, Serena tonta- oigo como se rompe algo que en otros momentos fue de cristal-Y a ti que te pasa???- escucho decir a Rei por lo bajo lo que e hace saber que esas palabras no son para mi- Y bien como has estado???, que dice la vida de casada???-

-He estado bien Rei- Dijo aquello cuando lo que en verdad siento es todo lo contrario, pero no se lo puedo decir y mucho menos a ella

-Seiya todavía no se cansa de ti???-

-Eso parece, como están todos???- intento desviar el tema para que no llegue a descubrirme

_En el día trato, Que no se note en el plato_

_La escasez de la pimienta al cocinar_

-De maravilla, pero después de viajar tan lejos no pienso hablar por teléfono contigo, quiero verte- nos ponemos de acuerdo y decidimos reunirnos en la fuente de sodas de Andrew mi primo y ahora también esposo de una de mis mejores amigas Lita, bueno realmente fue ella quien decidió el lugar, ayudada claro esta por mi hermana y nuestras amigas.

-Prometiste terminar de desayunar- dice mi esposo al ver como dirijo mis pasos al piso superior

-Rei esta de visita, quede de reunirme con ella y las demás en quince minutos en el Crown Center, comeré algo allá-

-Está bien cuídate mi dulce bombón – y besa otra vez mis labios en señal de despedida para después perderse por la puerta y entonces mi mente hace conjeturas talvez sólo talvez él también este en la ciudad, se que desde que murió su padre no deja que su hermana viaje sola. salí de la casa con el tiempo suficiente, hasta en eso le tengo que mentir??, le dije que me reuniría con ellas dentro de quince minutos cuando en realidad tenia más de una hora por delante, pero quería caminar recordar los viejos tiempos en los que podía sonreír, por que en verdad era feliz, mi lugar favorito para recordar era el mirador del parque numero diez, tal vez por que fue en ese lugar donde él me pidió formalmente que fuera su novia, aunque para ese entonces yo ya era más que eso, al llegar me perdí en la maravillosa vista que se me regalaba tan magnifica como siempre y de pronto recordé la forma en que todo empezó.

Me encontraba sentada en la barra de una discoteca, en la que supuestamente mis amigas habían decidido que nos reuniéramos a celebrar que por fin había conseguido el permiso para irme a vivir sola después de todo ya no era una niña tenia 22 años y podía valerme por mi misma, la única inconforme era Mina ya que ella quería que me quedara a su lado, ya que pocas veces nos habíamos separado, lo sorprendente es que por lo general era yo la que llegaba con retraso y nunca uno tan grande como el que tenían ellas esa noche, pues llevaba casi dos horas esperándolas, lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que fui yo la que se confundió de lugar y por ende nunca llego a la cita ya que el destino me tenía preparada una sorpresa.

-Esperando a alguien??- pregunto cortésmente mientras se sentaba en el banco que estaba a mi lado, a la fecha no se porque le conteste, nunca había sido tan audaz en toda mi vida, pero ese hombre tenia algo que me inspiraba confianza aquellos ojos tan azules parecían hipnotizarme y su sonrisa termino por convencerme que lo mejor era contestarle

-Sí, estoy esperando a unas amigas-

-Y a tú novio???- reí ante el comentario, cosa que le sorprendió bastante y la expresión que hizo al levantar la ceja derecha me pareció tan sensual que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No tengo novio-

-Imposible alguien tan linda como tu no puede estar sola, de seguro tienes muchos pretendientes-

-Algunos, si pero solo los veo como amigos-

-Creo que tus amigas ya te dejaron plantada, que tal si te invito a cenar??-

-Yo…no se…ni siquiera te conozco… no se ni tu nombre-

-Tienes razón que mal educado he sido, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, y el tuyo preciosa???-

-Se…Serena…Serena Tsukino-

-Y bien Serena aceptas???- Tenia razón ellas no iban a ir por que esperarlas y aunque el alcohol y yo no hacemos buenas migas ya tenia un par de cócteles de la casa corriendo por mis venas, tal vez se debió a eso que la sonrisa que me dio termino de convencerme .

-Por que no- fue mi sencilla respuesta- y así salí de aquel lugar en su compañía.

La mañana siguiente me sorprendió en un lugar completamente desconocido para mi, recorrí la vista por toda la habitación, sin lugar a dudad jamás había estado ahí, el miedo me invadió cual descubrir mi cuerpo completamente desnudo y las escenas de la noche anterior volvieron nítidamente a mi mente me reprochaba haber aceptado aquella invitación, que hacia yo sola en una disco??, que estaba yo pensando cuando acepte irme con él, como había terminado en esa situación, lo que le dije fue verdad yo no tenia novio y antes de él nadie me había besado siquiera, estaba sola y mi mente me recrimino una vez mas _"claro consiguió lo que quería de ti para que se iba a quedar???"_pero aún así no me arrepentía el me había hechizado, recordaría por siempre sus ojos y su sonrisa de medio lado, tome la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo y puede notar que no toda me pertenecía, él seguía ahí, fue cuando mire mejor la habitación mis ojos se encontraron con algunas fotografías que había en el buró, tome una, sin duda era él y lo acompañaba una chica más o menos de mi edad de cabello negro al igual que el suyo y unos ojos color violeta de mirada viva.

-Buenos días- la voz a mis espaldas hizo que dejara caer el portarretratos, el vidrio que cubría la foto se hizo añicos al tener contacto con él suelo-Estas bien no te has lastimado???-

-No…yo …lo siento…no fue mi intención-

-Lo importante es que no te lastimaste, quieres desayunar, asentí la verdad es que me moría de hambre pero entonces fui conciente de que no llevaba nada que cubriera mi cuerpo por lo que intente cubrirme con lo primero que se puso a mi alcance, él río ante mi reacción –Vamos princesa no te preocupes por mi, ven a desayunar-no me acerque a la cama hasta que encontré algo con que cubrirme –Esa camisa te queda mejor que a mí- dijo mientras se llevaba un pan tostado a la boca y mi rostro se cubría por un fuerte color carmín, desayunamos y de vez en cuando nuestras miradas chocaban y yo me perdía en sus ojos, pero después recordaba a la joven de la fotografía a la que voltee a ver un par de veces-Mi hermana Rei vive en Estados unidos con mi padre- dijo cuando noto donde posaba mi mirada

-Yo…yo…no…te pedí una explicación, yo…yo…solo-

-Se que no la pediste pero no quiero que pienses mal- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- Eres preciosa- me sonroje a más no poder pero eso no impidió que correspondiera al beso que siguió.

_La pasión y la aventura, las tire a la basura,_

_A cambio de esta cordura que hoy me hace enloquecer._

Las lágrimas se hacen presentes en mi rostro en verdad lo extraño él ha sido al único hombre que he amado y sencillamente es imposible que este a su lado, me pregunto que sentirá él, me extrañara también o quizás a logrado olvidarme ya, se que fui yo la que se alejo de él, la que decidió casarse, pensando que eso acallaría mis sentimientos, aquellos que en un principio resultaron mágicos para después ser prohibidos, se que me equivoque pero que podía yo hacer, si lo nuestro simplemente no podía ser.

_Me equivoque, al cambiarte _

_A ti, por él, por él._

-Dime Serena que se siente despertar entre sus brazos???- aquella voz me parte no solo el corazón sino también el alma, y no quiero voltear a verlo por que se que voy a perderme en esos ojos de mar y no podré acallar mi amor y el deseo de que este de nuevo a mi lado- Es igual que estar conmigo???- Por Dios no me tortures así, mejor dime que me odias o que fui fácil de olvidar, pero por favor no me preguntes esto, si con cada uno de sus besos, cada una de sus caricias imagino que eres tu, como puedes creer que me gusta vivir este martirio, pero lo prefiero a pasar una eternidad en el infierno, no, no es verdad yo me iría al infierno por amarte, pero aún así nuestro amor no es permitido.

_Tú solamente tú,_

_El que me hizo el cielo poder alcanzar_

Me obligas a verte ala cara, a perderme en tu mirada, en la que puedo leer que a ti te sucede igual, que cada día es una tortura y que aún recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos, y entonces no puedo evitarlo y te abrazo mientras las lagrimas se apoderan de ambos y solo podemos aferrarnos a este abrazo que nos hace más daño que la misma distancia que decidimos poner entre ambos, soy consiente que tu cercanía me hace hervir la sangre e interiormente me transporto a dias más felices en los que creíamos ser una pareja normal, a las veces en que no nos queríamos separar, de las veces que nos despedíamos con un beso y terminábamos viendo el amanecer abrazados entre las sabanas de tu cama, a el momento en que decidimos vivir juntos.

_El que después de despedirnos, regresaba a mi de nuevo, _

_A robarme un beso, y otro beso, y muchas cosas más._

Y basta con que toques mi cintura para que yo regrese a la realidad, por que en estos momentos son es un sueño, sino que es real y eres tú y nadie más quien me sostiene entre sus brazos y me dejo llevar por lo que siento y en un arrebato ambos nos besamos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi cuerpo reacciona completamente ante las caricias que le brindas, siempre fue así, siempre supiste como lograr que perdiera la conciencia de mis actos y simplemente me dejo llevar, comprobando que eres el único que me sabe amar.

_Tú, solamente tú, quien conocía,_

_El mecanismo de mi piel._

Te separas de mis labios y me susurras al oído –Ven-y yo te sigo caminamos por el parque como antes de que todo sucediera, no hace falta que pregunte a donde vamos, lo se a la perfección, yo misma me he encargado que ese lugar permanezca intacto, es el único sitio en el que me siento en paz y puedo soñar con aquellos dias que quedaron atrás, me sorprende que aún guardes una copia de la llave, pero tu te sorprendes más al notar que todo sigue igual y estando en el portal del que un día consideramos nuestro hogar, recuerdo las noches que pasamos juntos, de la forma que tenias para comprenderme como nadie más, me vuelves a besar y me olvido de los dias pasados y del porque no te debo amar y me dejo llevar una vez más por tus besos, por tus manos y pierdo la noción de todo y solo existimos tú y yo.

_Con quien temblaba al abrazarme, envuelta entre mil derroches_

_Quien me supo comprender._

En estos momentos, no importa nada ni nadie que no seamos nosotros dos y nuestro amor, por que ya no lo puedo negar te amo como nunca amare a nadie más y tú me haces entender que a ti te pasa exactamente igual, y nos dejamos envolver por el deseo de no separarnos nunca más y dejamos a nuestros sentimientos ser libres perdiéndonos entre los besos y las caricias que nos nacen del alma –Te amo- dices cerca de mi oído y esas palabras me dan miedo, tanto miedo pero aún así no puedo callar y te contesto exactamente igual, y parece que es lo único que necesitamos escuchar para perder completamente la poca razón que nos queda y nos dejamos llevar y antes de que algo llegué a ocurrir se escucha el timbrar de mi celular y vuelvo a la realidad al ver el número del hombre al que debería amar y el miedo vuelve a invadir mi ser.

_Por miedo tuve que cambiarte,_

_A ti por él._

Me quitas el teléfono y contestas como si nada, y las lagrimas me vuelven a resbalar por el rostro , mientras hablas con él me las limpias con tus manos, como puede ser en que momento aprendimos a mentirle a todos, le dices que estoy platicando con Rei de quien sabe que cosa y él te lo cree, cuelgas y me vuelves a ver con esos ojos que ahora me ven con inmenso dolor- Voy a seguir tu ejemplo princesa- no entiendo que quieres decirme pero se que no es algo que me agradara escuchar –Voy a casarme- siento como si un rayo cruzara mi columna vertebral partiéndola en dos, no quiero creerlo y salgo corriendo del lugar, me pierdo por las calles de la ciudad, y de pronto caigo en la cuenta de que tengo que reunirme con Rei en el Crown y cambio radicalmente de dirección, pero no por eso de pensamientos, me vuelvo a preguntar por que no puedo estar a tu lado, y la respuesta queda enfrente de mis ojos, he llegado al lugar acordado, puedo ver desde la ventana a mi hermana, a mi prima Haruka y a mis queridas amigas Amy que ahora es mi cuñada y a Lita la cual se ha casado con mi primo Andrew y recuerdo que lo que me separa de él son cuestiones de familia, entro en el lugar y distingo a Rei la cual acompaña a los demás y a su lado se encuentra él, el cual me mira con sus ojos de mar.

_Guardo este secreto por cuestiones de familia,_

_Aunque por lo mismo aún te puedo ver._

-Hasta que llegas, que nunca vas a cambiar Serena??- me reclama Rei, la volteo a ver y le contesto como si nada sucediera, a pesar que me deshago por dentro.

-Yo también te he extrañado Rei-

-Claro soy la más linda de tus primas- esa palabra me lo aclara todo y como si necesitara todavía más explicaciones se lo pregunta a él –Verdad hermano??- y de pronto recuerdo como me entere de todo.

Llevábamos dos años saliendo en secreto, y casi año y medio viviendo juntos, era simplemente maravilloso, pero todo lo bueno termina y nuestra historia no sería la excepción, una llamada de EE.UU., fue lo que desencadeno todo, tuviste que viajar de emergencia ya que tu padre estaba muy grave, quise acompañarte pero me fue imposible convencerte de que me llevara contigo, hablábamos frecuentemente pero para mi no era suficiente, quince días después mi madre me llamo para decirme que un tío mío había fallecido y que su hija viviría en nuestra casa por algún tiempo en lo que mi primo arreglaba unas cosas para llevarla a su casa, prometí ir a conocerla, en cuanto termine de hablar con mi madre volvió a sonar el teléfono, eras tú, me dijiste que tu padre había fallecido tres días atrás y que tenias que hacerte cargo de algunas cosas por lo que tardarías alrededor de dos meses en regresar y que lo más probable fuera que tu hermana viviera con nosotros por algún tiempo, me prometiste hablarme seguido, te comente que pasaría una temporada con mi familia pero que si me dabas el numero sería yo quien te llamaría y así nos despedimos.

Como te dije fui a pasar una temporada con mi familia al llegar me recibió una joven de mi edad, con largos cabellos negros y ojos violáceos y sentí que él corazón se me detuvo por un momento, la reconocí en seguida, pero no pude entender que hacia tu hermana en mi casa, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, mi madre apareció haciendo las debidas presentaciones.

-Serena, querida ella es tu prima Rei, Rei ella es Serena mi otra hija – Mi prima pero si ella es idéntica a la hermana de Darien, tal vez solo sea una coincidencia, todo el mundo tiene un doble, pero nada pudo convencerme de que ella y la hermana de mi novio eran dos personas diferentes y eso me quedo claro cuando me extendió la mano.

-Hola Serena, soy tu prima mi nombre es Rei Chiba- no se como permanecí en pie, ante lo que acababa de descubrir, tal vea por que la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla aún florecía en mi corazón, me acomedí para ayudarla a desempacar y entonces vi la misma fotografía que Darien tenia en el buró al lado de nuestra cama y todas mis esperanzas se perdieron y me sentí sola y desesperada, el retrato resbalo de mis manos como le había sucedido al otro años atrás y fue la primera vez que Rei me reprendió.

-Serena tonta esa foto es muy importante para mi, es una de las pocas en las que salgo con mi hermano-

-Lo siento, lo siento- dije antes de salir huyendo de allí me encerré por días en la habitación de un hotel, no podía regresar al departamento, no quería enfrentar la realidad y después de mucho pensarlo, decidí ir a buscar a Seiya y cometer la más terrible de las locuras, sabia que él no me rechazaría, al contrarío me recibiría con los brazos abiertos sin llegar jamás a preguntarme que fue lo que me llevo a estar a su lado.

_Si por sangre somos primos, por la sangre nos desunimos _

_Y esta dieta sin sustancia ya no puedo sostener_

Mi boda con Seiya se realizo seis semanas después de que conociera a Rei, aun que fueron suficientes para que entabláramos una relación bastante fuerte, yo no sabía que mi madre y mi prima lo habían invitado a él , fue una sorpresa verlo estaba sentado al lado de mis padres, aún que no fui la única que se sorprendida, él había ido a la boda de su prima y la que caminaba hacia el altar era el amor de su vida, aquella de la que no sabía nada desde hacia más de un mes, tuve miedo cuando el sacerdote pregunto por algún impedimento, pero el permaneció inmóvil conteniendo las lagrimas, cosa que yo no pude hacer, claro que todo mundo creyó que lloraba de alegría al escuchar que me habían declarado la esposa de Seiya Kou, pero no era así y tu y yo éramos los únicos que conocíamos la verdadera razón de mi llanto.

-Serena- las palabras de Rei me sacaron de mis recuerdos

-He???, que decías??-

-Que Darien se casa dentro de tres meses y Seiya y tu tienen que ir a la boda- ir a la boda del hombre al que amo, no creo poder soportarlo.

-Me lo debes, recuerda que yo fui a al tuya sin siquiera conocerte, además no puedes faltar por …-

-Quien es la afortunada??- "quien es la maldita que va a ocupar mi lugar"

-Kakyuu Kou- Que forma tan ruin de vengarte Darien, casarte con la hermana de Seiya, para que para que lo nuestro quede entre familia, o para tener el pretexto ideal para estar a mi lado, me gustaría preguntártelo y lo sabes a la perfección y en el fondo de tus pupilas de mar leo la respuesta, es el juego que el destino nos ha obligado a jugar y los que salen perdiendo al final son aquellos dos hermanos que hemos convertido en nuestro escudo para no enfrentarnos al mundo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HOLA:**

**Si ya se que no he actualizado mis otros fics pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado y me dejen algunos reviews si por fa.**

**Con cariño Cinthy (Serena Tsukino Moon)**


End file.
